kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot
SpongeBob and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot is the 12th movie in supervideomainac2. Plot during the events that took place after Spongebob and friends join the rescuers when Kairi was returned to her aunt and Uncle, A young girl named Kayley, the daughter of Sir Lionel, wants to become a knight like her father is. Lionel and the other Knights of the Round Table travel to Camelot to hold a counsel. However, one of the knights, Sir Ruber, and his red ninja partner, Deadpool, demand that Dark Cynder should be the power behind Camelot, but were rejected and attempt to seize King Arthur's sword and throne. Ruber and Deadpool are chased off, but Lionel is killed by Deadpool before the fight. During his funeral, Kayley tries to adjust to not having a father. after the events in Spongebob and friends meet Robin Hood and Spongebob and friends go home on the range, Kayley still wants to become a knight. Sam, Max, Brandy, Wiskers, Lola Boa, and Ed the otter returened with new friends, Batty, the digidesten and their didgimon, and Meguil and Tuilo. In Camelot, just as the Knights of the Round Table talk about how nothing bad has happened recently, a griffin, Kuwagamon, Shellmon, and Seadramon, break into Camelot and steal the sword Excalibur, dropping it into the Forbidden Forest. The knights send out the word about Excalibur's theft, inspiring Kayley to go out and find Excalibur and return it to Camelot. Before she can do so, Sir Ruber, and his soon to be bride, Dark Cynder, arrive to take over her village and use Facilier's black magic to combine his human henchmen (and a chicken) with their own weapons, creating mechanical warriors. As Kayley and the lougers escape, the griffin and Dark Cynder's evil digimon return and inform Ruber that Excalibur has been lost. Kayley flees from Ruber's pursuing henchmen, Scroop, and Deadpool, and enters the Forbidden Forest, where she is saved by a blind hermit named Garrett, and The Purple dragon, Spyro, and his wise-cracking dragon fly friend, Sparx. and Garrett's pet falcon Ayden. Kayley tells Garrett of Excalibur and convinces him into joining her in retrieving it. Spyro revels Dark Cynder's re-birth as long ago, sometime after the events in the last game, dawn of the dragon in the legend of spyro siries, Cynder became depressed learning the the univesres were becoming one, and mislead by Lord Cobra, she beleaves that all other universes (unaware that not all universes are hostile, let alone evil) are out to congure everything, even Cynder's home universe, and also was suckered into beleaving that only she, and others were to "Tame" the other universes, and let Lord Cobra become her adobted father. She found out too late that Lord Cobra tricked her, as she was contained by Scroop, as Facilier used his magic to make Cynder back into dark Cynder. according to the intro, the cteetahs also had part in Cynder's corruption, but however, Spyro did not mentioned them. Bladebeak, the chicken-axe hybrid that Ruber created, reports to Ruber and the Villain leage about Kayley's escape. Meanwhile Kayley and Garrett meet the two-headed dragon Devon and Cornwall, who joins the duo on their journey. only to be interupted by Dil, Icky's former ally who dumped him due to a failure in the land before time 4, but was backed off by Ikkakomon and Birdramon, apawn avoiding the villain leage under ground, they encountered the molemen, who were depressed by lonelyness and wanted to see the world and get dates, and in so of making false human hands are risking destroying the world in doing so, and that plan was foiled by Max's giant monkey wreacn, which was not prefered by Moleag, the leader of the mole men, and orders their death by being tossed to the core, but they forget about our heroes thanks to Icky, who invides female mole women to meet the single mole men, which were more then happy to meet them. unaware that our heores were being watched by Facilier, who convinced his friends on the other side to send Shadow demons to contain Kayley and Spyro and destroying the others. after Deadpool injures Garrett, a shadow demon tries to capture and kill Kaa, but was prevented by Sparx, who's glowing light was convinent enough to actselly harm the shadow demons, who weakness is light. Dark Cynder and Ruber finally catch up with the group, but Kayley manages to fend them off long enough to get Garrett somewhere safe. After mending Garrett's bullet wounds (with a leaf), then Sam tells the story on how he and his friends met Miguil and Tuilo. the group travels to a cave, where they find that Excalibur has been taken by a rock ogre. They manage to retrieve Excalibur from the ogre just as Ruber's group shows up and Ruber dies from the ogre's butt. With Excalibur at hand, Kayley and the others return to Camelot. Garrett stays behind, saying he doesn't belong in Camelot with the others, and goes back into the Forbidden Forest, despite his love for Kayley. However, Dark Cynder and her henchmen catch up and steal Excalibur, which Dr. Facilier magically fuses with Lord Cobra's arm. Kayley is taken hostage and is used as leverage for her mother to get Dark Cynder into Camelot. Upon arrival at Camelot, Bladebeak betrays Dark Cynder and frees Kayley. the Shell Louge squad defeats the other villains and Seven11 and Monty arrived with their friend, Laro, to take care of the snake demons. Shenzi and Banzai manage to corner Lord Cobra at the stone that Excalibur was originally pulled out of and trick him into sticking the sword back into it. This causes Lord Cobra to be destroyed and his henchmen to be returned to normal and the snake demons to return back to the dark universe and Dark Cynder is cured by Spyro. Kayley and Garrett are knighted and they are presumably married as well. Meanwhile, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Lola, and Ed are welcomed into the Shell League Squad. Also, Spyro and Sparx are welcomed as well. Even Cynder ultimately reforms and becomes part of the team after all the trouble she caused as a villain. later, back out the orges stomping grounds, Deadpool remurges, stating that he is alive, till the orge steps on him, but due to Deadpool's abilty to be ammune to death, only painfully disabled for some time till he may someday return to help the villain leage. List of SpongeBob and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot Soundtrack #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - LeAnn Rimes #"I Stand Alone" - Steve Perry #"The Prayer" - Celine Dion #"United We Stand" - Steve Perry and Chorus #"On My Father's Wings" - Andrea Corr #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - The Corrs and Bryan White #intelligents (from the danish movie, help, i'm a fish) #one winged angel (seprogoth's theme, rock verson) #Evilmania (the replacement song for Ruber's song, but some parts of the removed song was used before the climax of the song) #Batty's rap( the only song used more then once) Robin williams #good morning (a tune from family guy. Songed by Deadpool, Scroop, and Blowhole at the end.) #it will all be mine (a song from pokimon, songed by Lord Cobra, apawn his near capture of camelot) #"I Stand All Alone" - Bryan White #"If I Didn't Have You" - Eric Idle and Don Rickles #"Dragon Attack/Forbidden Forest" (Score) #"The Battle" (Score) #friends never say good-bye (rephrse) #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - David Foster #"Landed" - Ben Folds #"The Prayer" - Andrea Bocelli guest starring deadpool snakehead fish and dil the giant crocodile Trivia *Unlike the real film, Ruber is defeated at the ogre cave, and it is Lord Cobra who has Dr. Facilier use his dark magic to fuse Excalibur with his arm and he accidentally sticks it into the stone when Shenzi backflips over it and in a blast of light, Lord Cobra is vaporized. *Sam and Max: Freelance Police join Spongebob, Cynder, who is now cured, comes into Spongebob's Shell Louge Squad as an anti-hero, upon the request that Spyro and Sparx join them, along with Sam and Max is Brandy, Lola, Ed the otter, and Mr. Whiskers. these heroes would join Spongebob starting with SpongeBob and Friends Find Atlantis, leading to SuperVideoManiac2 to update his intro with Garret's song, "I stand alone," as the song for Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder. *At the end, Sam requests that the Louge help them find Atlantis and this is where SpongeBob and Friends Find Atlantis came to be *the Molemen from the Sam and Max siries appeared as misellious villains in this project. the New Ginnipigs were gonna make misellious villain appearence in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, but a place for them to appear in could not had been found. *Baloo and Bagheera appeared in this, but due to limited appearences they are set to appear again in Ratiganrules' verson, but Scroopfan resects this and hopes this won't wound their friendship again. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films